That fateful night
by defectiveturretscousin
Summary: Remus' recount of what happened the night he became a werewolf


Just a reminder I don't own any characters of course, they are the intellectual property of J.. Thankyou!

Chapter One: That Fateful Night.

"Are you sure this is safe dad?"

"Remus, I assure you nothing will happen," my father replied with a shudder.

We walked further into the forest near our house, my father was steering me by my shoulder, he looked pale, yet he said that he was fine. It was in my heart that I knew something wasn't right but I trust him.

"Dad" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes Remus?" He said looking down at me.

"How long will we be?" I asked looking down at my watch.

"We'll be quick son, I promise."

I looked up at him, wrapped in his travelling cloak, his wand lighting the path. We walked even further into the depths of the forest.

Earlier today a man came by and requested to see dad. They talked in whispers at the table for quite a while. It was at least an hour or two when I was allowed to go back into the kitchen. The man introduced himself as Mr Albus Dumbledore. I greeted him and showed him the exit, dad looked fairly shaken, and he wasn't that kind of person. I'd never seen him like that. It put me off, made me suspicious, but I trusted my father and therefore left it as his business.

"This is it Remus, we'll wait here."

We had stopped in a clearing. What or who we were waiting I was unsure of, until a figure emerged from the trees.

"You have brought the valuables?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"No," was my father's snappy reply.

I looked at him and hid behind him in fear of the other man, he scared me, I didn't know what to do so I held onto dads travelling coat and hid.

"I smell young blood."

My father put his hand around mine and helped hide me from his vision.

"You must be mistaken Fenrir."

I quickly remembered the name. Fenrir looked at my father smirking and circling.

"I do believe you are lying, Lupin," he said, "and since you failed to give me what we agreed, I'll take something else."

Dad tried to grab me but the Fenrir person was too quick.

"Dad" I yelled trying to grasp hold on him.

"Remus, let go of him Greyback" he said pulling out his wand, "let go of my son".

Fenrir held me even tighter and laughed. I stopped struggling. His laughter was sending chills down my spine.

"You messed with the wrong type of man, if you had done what I wanted before, this wouldn't have happened".

The clearing brightened, bathed in the light of the full moon.

"My time has come" said Greyback.

And then he dropped me. Just dumped me on the ground, I ran to dad. Fenrir started to shake violently and yell, in what appeared to be pain. I stared in horror at Fenrir, and then dad held me firmly.

"Remus, I want you to run, run like your life depends on it. Can you do that?" he said looking into my eyes while his were starting to fill with tears.

"Dad, what's going on? What's happening?" I asked completely frightened.

"Just run" and he let go of me, "Just run Remus! I said run!"

So I ran. I ran like my life did depend on it. I ran into leaves and tree branches. I saw flashes of light from behind me and snarling. And then it stopped and heard a howl that made my blood run cold.

"Dad!" I cried, as I rubbed tears from my eyes. "Dad!"

I turned around in circles, and tried to retrace my steps, but the forest was closing in on me. I felt completely trapped. I sat down, in the middle of the forest, hoping that dad would come and find me. A rustle broke the silence of the quiet forest.

"Dad? Is that you?" I looked up into the darkness, and protruding from the darkness were two golden eyes. I started to stumble backwards in fright. Was there some sort of animal in here with me? Where was dad? Was he hurt? Did he need help? But most importantly what was I going to do? I didn't have a wand like mum or dad. So I decided to run. I jumped to my feet and ran for the home as fast as I could. But the thing was chasing me, bounding after me like it was some sort of game. After what felt like hours I couldn't run any longer. I climbed a nearby tree and there I finally saw what it was. It was neither man nor wolf. It was like a picture from one of my horror novels. All it did was stand under me, looking up at me, playing a game of cat and mouse with me. And then it struck. I screamed as its sharp claws raked down the cloak and stuck into my leg. I was dragged down the tree trunk and then it attacked me, it bit at me and slashed at me. I screamed and tried to fight back at it, but that only made it angrier. With one final blow, it was finished and so was I. I passed out; the last thing I saw was the beasts paw swinging at my head.


End file.
